Challenges and prompts
by Lone-Angel-1992
Summary: Challenge: The reverse! No more time-traveling Hermione, it's Ron turn! Mistaken Age challenge. I've decided which i'm doing. Check out new story! If you voted fo the REverse challenge!
1. Challenge prompt 1: REverse

**first challenge**

**Challenge: The reverse **

Summary: We all are tired of Hermione going back in time with Harry after being betrayed, dying, drugged, stolen from...etc and Ron being the one who is bashed. No more time-traveling Hermione, it's Ron turn**!**

**_Prompt:_** Harry and **Ron **sent back in time to first year (or before) after being killed. Before they were died they learned that Harry was richer than expected, and Ron's grandfather left him as Heir to the Prewitt family/fortunes, that only he has access to. They discover Hermione and Ginny used love potions on them to get pregnant and gain their fortunes, and had planned their deaths; so that they could be the widow of a hero. They also learn of the Manipulations of Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. They get sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Ron and Harry go dark or develop a gray side. **!**Good Snape**!** **!**Bad Minerva McGonagall**! **Bashing of Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley

Pairings: _Harry/Ron! _or _Harry/Neville/Ron _or Draco/Harry/Ron and Blaise/neville**(But if you don't like slash, Harry/Astoria Greengrass, Ron/Millcent Bulstrode, Neville/Tracy Davis)**


	2. Challenge prompt 2: New age

**The Wizarding World and Dumbledore had mistaken Harry Potter's age, 'gasps'. He would not be starting Hogwarts with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger like Dumbledore had planned. He'll be starting a year later, or is it a year earlier, or maybe two years? Even I'm confused! And why is Molly Weasley such a bad ass as a result of this? Let's find out…**

**Prompt 1#: **Harry Potter didn't arrive on the train and sit with his future best friend Ronald Weasley like he was supposed to… like Dumbledore had planned. No instead, at the sorting feast when young Harry's name was not called, the great hall all but exploded into chaos-making Dumbledore summon the book of names (or whatever the hell you want to call it) and reveal to the entire great hall that Harry Potter would be starting Hogwarts… next year. All of Dumbledore's plans have flown out the window because Harry Potter didn't receive his letter yet but Hagrid had already shone Harry the wizarding world. Harry visits Diagon alley by himself where he meets both Molly Weasley, who is furious at Dumbledore when she sees Harry's condition, and is exploding with rage when she learns Dumbledore made a fake marriage contract between Harry and Ginny without any parental consent.

Molly decides it's time to remind Dumbledore of her old pureblood and what she can do… She enlists the help of her childhood and school days best friends who are none other then- Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs. Greengrass, who would gladly help. Lucius and Arthur are in for plenty of quality time together, if they're wives have anything to say about it! Which is good because Molly wants Lucius to turn Arthur into a Pureblood Lord, one which even Dumbledore will fear. Harry starts Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna, and Astoria Greengrass at his side **as his sisters!** And they plan on ruling Hogwarts, and Ginny has a grudge against Dumbledore… _No one makes a marriage contract for her!_ **(Story could be het pairing or Slash! Harry can not end up with the people I have deemed his sisters! Or Hermione Granger) **Hermione and Dumbledore bashing a must! Do what ever you want with Ron. _There are no horcruxes! _

**Prompt 2#: **Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts and does sit in a compartment and become best friends with a first-year Weasley- no wait, two first-year Weasleys'; Fred and George Weasley! Oh god help us all when it's discovered that Fred and George and Harry… and did I mention Lee?… have sat in the Slytherin side of the train! When Marcus Flint and a few other older Slytherins come across these first-years, they name themselves mentors to the four-after all if you can make Flint's rival Oliver Wood all but traumatized after spending a few weeks of summer at your house… Well let's just say Marcus Flint will be damned if he let's the twins slip through his fingers, let alone Harry Potter and a "supposedly" muggleborn boy who oddly resembles a certain Zabini lord.

And what with them all developing a certain liking for the snake house and Molly Weasley cussing out Dumbledore for trying to resort her children; the four are destined to become pureblood, dark, Slytherins… and did I mention they start looking at Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, a mysterious boy name Tom Riddle as their idols. Now if only they didn't also consider The Marauders as their heroes then maybe Hogwarts would stand a better chance at survival… Oh well, look out Dumbledore this is something you've never seen before, and it's just too bad your plans doesn't start for another year or two; note the sarcasm. (**Story could be het pairing or Slash! Harry can not end up with Ginny, or Daphne Greengrass, or Susan Bones, or TONKS!)** Hermione and Dumbledore bashing a must! Do what ever you want with Ron. Molly and Arthur be must not bashed! _There are no horcruxes! _

**Prompt 3#:** Harry starts Hogwarts a year later or earlier, your choice; Molly Weasley is a bad-ass who is pissed at Dumbledore. Hermione and Dumbledore are bashed a lot. Harry can not end up a Gryffindor. !** Harry can not end up with Ginny, or Daphne Greengrass, or Susan Bones, or TONKs. You can make them friends. Could be slash or het. Harry gets trained in the old pureblood ways. There are no Horcruxes!**


	3. Chapter 3 which do you want

I've decided to do one of my prompts/challenges

Which story do you want me to do? Vote on my profile. The voting will be till Friday morning.


	4. Chapter 4 posted story

Posted the first chapter of the winner of my poll, check it out!


	5. Hello, You find, you choose

I am so sorry but I'm back

I work full time and go to school full time. BUT I am officially taking a break from school, so NOWI want to get back into writing fanfiction. However I have lost some inspiration and don't know which fic to try updating first or if I should just make a new one (I mean a one-shot, not another multi-chaptered fic.)

So here it is, I'm looking for this fic and the person who finds a fic I am looking gor gets to decide which fic I update or post. It Orion's belt or Blue Moon. OR the person can request any one-shot from me about anything they want, in prompt form, ( the one shot can be about one of my older completed stories or about something new, something they are dieing to see.) Note: one shots are limited to fics I read, I.e fics I have already written fanfiction for or fics that I that I frequently read and are in my favorites such as and not completely limited to (because they are fics I haven't read in years):

Teen wolf ( Go stiles)

Inuyasha

Glee (go Kurt)

Buffy the vampire slayer

Danny Phantom

Grimm

Mummy

Smallville

Daria

Xmen

The avengers ( go loki)

I am okay with doing crossovers.

RULE: the first person who finds the fic I am looking for and sends me the link FIRST is the one who decides which story I focus on or what one-shot I write.

NOW before you get too excited you still have to find the fic.

The FANFICTION I AM LOOKING FOR: I am looking for a DARIA fanfiction. It's a story where Daria finds out she actually the daughter of her Aunt Amy and some Rockstar. She was also dating Trent. Amy left the Rocker because he did drugs I believe.

If no one finds the fic, I'll update a fic of my own choosing or post a one-shot.


End file.
